


一辆摇摇晃晃的破车

by Reio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reio/pseuds/Reio
Summary: 对不起，还是性转赫斯（哭了）*高亮*Explicit的HGSS，注意避雷从五月份划拉到现在，最后忍不住发了出来……我真是一只冷酷的鸽子（哭了）事实上应该是个长篇的一段，但我长得像能写长篇而不坑的人吗（苦涩）





	一辆摇摇晃晃的破车

“……我保证我不会是你归西前看见的最后一个女人的，格兰杰。”  
她的声音有点颤抖。她是真的看不明白吗？他无奈地想，有点自暴自弃地紧了紧环在她腰间的胳膊，凑到她耳边低语。  
“我知道……可我想要你。”  
他有意地靠得很近，温热的吐息呼在她耳垂上——这样会比较挑逗吗？他心里也没底……  
她浑身缩了一下，他去借着帐篷里一点点照明观察她，她死死盯着不远处的地面，呼吸有些沉重，苍白的皮肤被染红到了耳根。  
或许他不该勾引自己的教授，尤其还是斯内普教授……但他不想管那么多了。他们或许明天就会死，他不想什么都不传达给她就带着自己悲哀的一厢情愿走进坟墓里。现在只要再添一把火。她会答应——  
他附身印上她的唇，舌尖拢上她的唇瓣轻轻磨蹭。接吻他还有些信心——多亏维克多利亚对他的调教，他有点想笑，阳光的魁地奇女孩和他眼前的人天差地别，可他对前者只是情窦初开时懵懵懂懂的憧憬，对后者却不幸地无望地搭上了全身心。  
可他有什么办法呢？  
感到她紧抿着的双唇犹豫着渐渐放松，他分开她的唇瓣探入口腔，摩擦着她的上颚，唇齿纠缠，她异常顺从地接纳着他，喘息着发出一声破碎的呻吟。  
一股热流涌到他的下身。天哪……他一直觉得她的声音很好听，可没想到还能……这么……  
他觉得自己肯定没法好好再坐在斯内普的课堂里听她讲哪怕只一节课了。

疯了。肯定是疯了。他们都疯了。  
为什么他们会这么绝望？格兰杰没有理由——至少和她相比，没有理由。而她不是也平静地接受了自己的结局了吗？  
格兰杰亲吻挑逗着她，缓缓地把她压倒在床垫上。她被吻得有点发晕，迷迷糊糊地呻吟出声——她有这么有感觉过吗？还是说接吻就是这样的？她不太清楚，过去这样的经验屈指可数，毕竟没什么人会想吻她。  
他的手顺着腰间滑上来开始解她的扣子。她犹豫了一下，随即也伸出手从上面开始解——管他呢，她迅速放弃守则，她不在乎，她从来也没负责任过。最后一个扣子脱离扣眼，他扯开衬衫露出她文胸包裹着的相当不可观的胸脯，还有苍白的皮肤，大大小小的伤疤和凸出的肋骨。  
她想这部分大概还可以接受，尽管不好看，但也没那么丑。万幸格兰杰没有尝试把她扒光。尽管格兰杰也看过她除了文胸以外什么也没穿的光裸上身——通常是布满未愈的伤口和血痕，她本也不想给格兰杰当治疗术的人体教学用具，都是多亏了恼人的邓布利多，以及格兰杰那该死的固执。他还对那些粗暴行事留下的根本不会疼的淤痕大惊小怪，坚持要把它们都去掉……他不喜欢这些甚于她的伤口，这真是很蠢，她第一次给他看这些明明是想赶快让他滚蛋，结果他就那么盯着看，然后开始——掉眼泪！搞不明白他的脑子是怎么长的。他看到她这样贫瘠的身体的时候都会脸红，也真是纯情得没边。  
操，现在纯情得没边的人把她勾引到床上正准备拿她练手呢。  
他亲吻起她的唇角、下巴，一路向下，动作有点生涩和犹疑——还是没经验吧，她心里冷笑，最终他停在脖颈那里，征询般抬起头看着她。  
“随你做什么。”她嘲讽：“又或者你是后悔了？”  
“不。绝对没有。”他认真地回答，深吸一口气，头埋回去，唇舌在她的脖颈收拢。  
她下意识地呜咽了一声。格兰杰的舌头……扫过去。不轻不重地吮吸……  
他还是处男吗？她突然想笑，按常理人们都该这么觉得吧……但至少他也做过不少浅尝辄止的尝试吧？她想该是卡卡洛夫带来的那打魁地奇的姑娘……  
格兰杰在她的锁骨间、肩膀留下更多的吻痕，她靠余光勉强瞥到那些在她苍白的皮肤上格外醒目的红痕，没由来地让她更加兴奋。  
她现在被格兰杰压在身下到处乱摸……要被他上……  
这些想法让她不由得呻吟出声。啊，她还真是被他套进去了。格兰杰现在伸手去解她的文胸挂扣、另一只手去扯她的裤子，在解开挂扣之后把它推上去舔起她已经挺立的乳头来。她闭上眼睛专心感受这样的快感来，干脆也不压抑自己的喘息，权当鼓励他继续对她上下其手。  
她以为格兰杰会扯下裤子来在她里面一顿猛撞很快完事的……啊，万事通先生，人不可貌相，是吧？  
他的手指伸进她的内裤里，去蹭弄肿胀的阴蒂，那手指很轻易地轻辗过去，她下面早就湿得不舒服，爱液滑进臀缝，失去了以往的摩擦让她感觉无所适从。他重新把注意力放回她的乳头来，这一次换成吮吸和轻啮，手上开始在她的腿间抚弄。这两种感觉结合在一起……啊，她无意识地蹭着她下身的那只手，希望他再做得好一点，碰一下下面那里……  
……她有点忘形了。她是答应了格兰杰随便做他想做的，和她自己爽不爽没有关系。她伸手隔着裤子去摸格兰杰的勃起，听他放开她的乳头惊叫出声。她上下撸了几下，他有点迷乱地呻吟，抖着叫她的名字：“西弗勒斯……”  
……她的名字。多奇怪。可不知怎的并不讨人厌。话说回来，他要是在床上还叫她教授才奇怪吧。她轻笑。  
“你不行了吗？格兰杰？”她有点恶意地轻轻捏了一下顶部，满意地听到他的另一声呻吟。  
“……赫尔墨斯。”他喘息着说。  
她有点疑惑地看着他，格兰杰直视着她的双眼，那么认真，让她不禁噤声。他都没有气鼓鼓地反驳她的嘲弄……  
“叫我的名字。求你……”  
她也去直视他。那双眼睛里面是欲望。不加掩饰的欲望。她感到一股酸痛和欢愉从胸膛弥漫开来，弥散到她的全身，变成温热的恍惚……和下身的难耐。  
这让她害怕。……她就这么巴结格兰杰，身体背叛了头脑，只因为他肯相信她，真是可悲。  
可那又如何呢？谁真的信过她？邓布利多信她会做他要她做的事，可那不是格兰杰对她的信任……  
……是赫尔墨斯。她闭上眼对自己说，索性自暴自弃。反正她也快死了，后路早就断得干干净净，她还有什么好怕的呢？  
“……赫尔墨斯。”她真正把这个名字说出来的时候，发现她的声音有些意料之外的颤抖。就好像这样做会改变什么……就好像他们是情人一样……真是荒唐。真是愚蠢。  
但这似乎给了对方莫大的鼓励。他眼里的欲望一瞬间爆发出来，让人难以直视，他俯身粗暴地亲吻她，她扣紧他的后脑和脖颈勉勉强强跟上节奏，她实在不乐意但不得不承认她有的方面不如藏在扫帚柜里摸来摸去想把彼此的脸啃下来的的青少年好。他的舌尖划过她口腔里的每一处，纠缠着她的舌头，时不时地吮吸，摩擦着敏感的上颚，她几乎要在这感觉里沉下去，直到他终于意犹未尽地分开，趁机不忘吮了一下她的下唇。他急切地拉开裤链，把自己的裤子和内裤一起蹬到地上，阴茎早就硬挺，涨得……嗯，比她预想的要大……  
她感觉自己的双颊变热了——她在被无数人摁着像条狗一样随随便便地操过之后对着一根鸡巴脸红。还是她自己的学生的鸡巴。  
真是羞耻。可是她就是格外兴奋……这就是人们说的背德的快感吗？她自嘲。  
他把挂在她膝间的裤子和内裤脱下来，扶住他的阴茎缓缓压在她身上，现在他们的脸如此之近，可以轻易地对视。她突然发现他那双棕色的眼睛在微光的照射下呈现出一种柔和的渐变色，很好看，她一时挪不开视线。  
……或者是不想挪开视线。  
“西弗勒斯，我要进去了……”他说话有点气喘。  
“做吧。”她努力笑了笑，扯出一个不太自然的弧度来。  
她稍微抬起腰，配合他一点点插进来，没入她的身体。基本不疼——下身的爱液已经提供了足够的润滑，那种到处都是的湿漉漉的感觉快把她逼疯，虽然那似乎更可能出自急切地想要被满足的欲望。  
“啊……好了。”他声音里夹杂着满足的叹息。  
“继续啊？还要我告诉你做每一件事吗？”她有点无奈地嘲道，有点恶意地夹了他一下，引得他呻吟出声。  
他皱了皱眉，露出那种她熟悉的不服气的表情——是了，他从来不能容忍达不到他努力的目标。  
……啊，现在那可能是指她了。血液涌上脸颊，她自己的下面不由自主地收缩了几下。  
他架起她的腿。“那也配合我一点，告诉我哪里舒服。”他有点赌气地说。  
他开始动起来，小幅度地进进出出，一点点难耐被这样的摩擦满足，更多的却是撩拨起无法忍受的欲望。“别再磨蹭了……！”她忍不住低吼。  
他哼了一声，稍停了一下之后大幅度地动作起来，一下下重重地顶在她的上壁，还差一点……  
“往外一点点……那里，啊……！”  
他顶在她想要的那里，她失控地尖叫起来。下脑传来过于强烈的快感，她花了几秒从恍惚中回过神，她……从没有过这样的感觉。在他面前这么兴奋……就刚才，在绝望的催化下一下子爆发出来。不到两小时之前她明明还把他当个小鬼，而现在这个……年轻男人，干着自己，而她现在死也不想他停下……  
她闭上眼。她真下作，被自己的学生操还爽得不行。  
谁在乎呢。  
格兰杰该死的快速学习能力及时发挥作用，找准那个地方几下猛撞，让她发出色情得她从未想过会来自她自己的呻吟，思维也似乎要化成一团。那就这样，她双腿环上他的腰，放肆地扭着胯去迎合他的撞击，丝毫不压抑自己的声音。那就忘掉，此时此刻她姓甚名谁要做什么统统扔到一旁，只容纳这一份快感，就好像她被人所爱而并非一无所有。  
“啊……”她紧紧攥着身下的床单，迫使自己张开眼，格兰杰气喘着随着动作低声呻吟，在喘息的间隙双唇翕动好像重复着什么，她试着去听，然后意识到那好像是她的名字。  
……搞什么啊。现在这个样子。她突然觉得很好笑，又很可悲，他想从她这儿要什么啊？她……一个破碎的、丑陋的空壳，而内里能够被别人利用的也都早就被掏走。她早就没有能给他的东西了。  
可她此刻又多么希望她还有什么剩下啊……  
……那么你就随你心意随便用吧，就算就只有一个壳。她在他看不到的地方苦笑。  
格兰杰还在不停地进出她的身体，二人和整张床随着他的动作晃动，下身碰撞的水声和他们的呻吟交织，快感一层一层堆叠起来，他的阴茎磨蹭着那个敏感的部位，让人禁不住祈求更多……  
她忍不住了……她想去，过去她迁就他人的经历不胜枚举，可这次不一样，从未有过的快感在堆叠，让她的大脑渐渐只剩下一片愉悦的空白，如果在这种情况下没办法去，只是被推到边缘然后一点一点沉下去……她没有办法忍受那样……  
她挣扎着伸出手去抚弄自己的阴蒂，没怎么施加压力，手指直接从柱头滑过去，她呻吟出声，有一点惊讶。她有意识地控制着，想让这次经历长一点——最好不要结束，这样她就可以一直不去想某些事情。  
“哈啊……”她喘息着，感到自己的下体渐渐收缩着颤抖起来——和她抚慰自己的时候一样，却……比任何一次感觉都要好。格兰杰被她夹得涨红了脸，挣扎着想从她身上起来：“我……我要射了……”  
他试着从她身体里退出来，炙热的温度和体积一点点从她体内滑出去，另一具躯体的温暖渐渐离开了她——不，她伸手紧紧抓住格兰杰的胳膊，她的声音现在嘶哑又狼狈，可她也不在乎了：“别。我……我会解决的，就……在里面……”  
他有点犹豫地停下了动作，抿紧嘴唇，注视着身下人不能自持的样子露出下定决心般的表情俯下身给她另一个深吻，身下猛烈地动作起来。破碎的呜咽断断续续地溢出，喘息声填满了不大的空间，她随着格兰杰的动作抚慰自己，身体颤抖起来，格兰杰顶得她大脑一片空白。他放开她低低呻吟了一声射在她身体里，她也恍惚地加快了手上的动作——  
高潮的快感席卷了身体，她有些嘶哑地破碎地哭叫着，头向后摆去，控制不住地颤抖着，双腿紧紧夹住格兰杰的腰。格兰杰温柔地俯下身把她抱在怀里，深吸一口气把头埋在她的颈窝。  
她紧紧偎进他的胸膛，无意识地寻求着这么一份温暖，直到快感慢慢散去，世界重新变得清晰。  
她一下子感到无比的身心俱疲和失望。结束了。

他们保持着这个姿势——至少他觉得过了很久。时间被无限拉长，西弗勒斯柔软的身体抵着他，肌肤相贴。他闭上眼，迷迷糊糊地心想如果能一直这么过去——直到西弗勒斯伸手推他的肩示意他起来，声音还有点嘶哑和气喘，但却恢复了一贯的斯内普教授的语气：“够了。”  
他一下子跌落云端被拉回现实，放开她爬起身，已经疲软的阴茎从她身体里拔出来，精液和爱液混在一起缓缓地从刚才交合的地方流出——这让他又不自控地红了脸。  
西弗勒斯……斯内普，却一脸无动于衷，抽出魔杖施了个清洁咒，清掉她腿间的粘腻和留在床单上的痕迹。她垂下眼帘，开始把自己的扣子扣回去。  
他抿紧嘴唇。就算他知道她是对的。哈利可能一会就会回来，他们所有人仍然前途未卜，逃避现实的放纵也只能维持很短很短的时间，他也……  
他叹息一声，闭上眼睛，提上裤子整理好自己的衣服。她坐在另一边很安静地把衣服穿回去，最后一个扣子扣好。她刚才涨红的脸庞也恢复到和平时几近无异，他和斯内普教授对视，胸口突然抽痛起来——刚才的一切发生过吗？她怎么看自己，刚才的接受是喜爱还是施舍？  
她有点尴尬和生涩地开口。“我相信你应该没有什么需要告诉我的事了。像之前一样，如果有需要通知我的紧急事态，你可以寻求布莱克校长的帮助。”  
我想见你。和你说话。听你的声音。他脑海里的一个角落在这么歇斯底里地尖叫着，但他只是点了点头，竭力忍住涌上来的在他自持关门外盘旋咆哮的种种情绪。  
他跟着她走出帐篷，她拉起斗篷，在浓浓夜色下回头看了他一眼，他看不清她的脸，看不清可能的情绪，甚至没去想这一眼的含义。他只是抓住时机：  
“请您……一定要保重自己。我明白有时候或许牺牲不可避免，但如果可能，还是求您……保护好自己。”  
他说得磕磕绊绊。但现在对于他们这是他唯一的愿望——都好好活下来。他的眼圈有点发涩：如果他们还有未来。还有什么会比这更难呢？  
他知道她的处境是怎样的。他很久前就知道了，可什么都不能做。他不能保护她，甚至都不清楚自己能不能给她一丁点慰藉。他说他爱她，可他除了感到无比渺小外再无其他。  
“而你要看好波特。”她只是这么平淡地回应。  
他看她消失在一片黑暗里，突然想到自己如果真的有别人说的那么勇敢的话，他会不会在刚刚她回头的那个时候给她一个吻。  
然而他也没有答案了。


End file.
